Wolfychu
' Wolfychu' was an British-born and American artist and animator best known for her incredibly high pitched voice currently living in Australia. She is the collaboration couples friends with Sweetotoons . She started uploading her animations onto YouTube in 2016 and has since grown a cult following in the past few years. Her main goal is to make other people happy through her art and animations. Aside from her animations, she also uploads song covers with her boyfriend, one of which is a cover of the song "It's Not Like I Like You!!" which soon became the most popular video on her channel reaching over 12 million views. Her main focus on YouTube is her story time videos about her personal life and her days in high school. She has collaborated with many animators in the past and has become somewhat of a household name among the animation meme community. In 2018, she stopped making animation memes and moved on to making animatics and storytime videos. Personal Life Wolfychu was born on March 20, 1995, in Surrey, London, United Kingdom. She is an Irish descent and lived in United Kingdom for six years with her parents, and two older brothers. She was a quiet kid, and enthusiastic about animals, and drawing. She had a best friend living just a few houses away, so they should see together every day. In a short amount of time, her parents and she were going to travel to Spain. Once traveled, she has started to go to the new school all by herself. She expected to see her best friend come through the door at any moment like she used to. Despite that, she got used to living in Spain pretty quickly. The street she lived on was full of stray cats. She used to give every single cat a name and even got to keep them as pets as well. Learning Spanish turned out to be easy for her since she was pretty young, and she enjoyed her time in primary school. She had friends and had fun every day. Later in years, she started high school, and things changed for her. Her two best friends started hanging out with another girls and seeing less than before. She didn't have many friends in high school, so she ended up staying by herself for almost two years. Until she ended up sitting next to two of her old primary school friends in class and starting to become friends again. She started to talk with another girl too, and three of them becoming best friends with Wolfychu. She thought high school is great for her until the people had to decide what career path they wanted to take, including Wolfychu. She had no idea what she wanted to be rather than be an artist and led to believe that she could never make a career out of it, so she felt that she had to choose something else than art. Her friends all moved away for university, whereas Wolfychu left behind by her self. With no choice or ideas to what kind of career she wanted, she started work as a teacher's assistant in a primary school. As she remembers, the kids in primary school never took her seriously as a teacher. She later quitted the job. She started to draw the pictures for people on the internet, either for friends or a fan of. With the great reception, she started getting into drawing, and got herself a small drawing tablet, starting to draw digitally. Her life started to change in 2013 when she started to talk to an Australian YouTuber and later boyfriend, Jordan Sweeto for a few years. They both started talking to each other on Skype every day. For a few months, she traveled out to Australia to meet Jordan in person and spent time together there. For a few days, Jordan asked Wolfychu to be his girlfriend. Jordan later discovered the animation community on YouTube and encouraged her to start animating. She created her channel on November 6, 2016, and ultimately creating animation memes together with her boyfriend, but later shifted to create storytime animations, and original animations/animatics. Later, Jordan and her adopted a female puppy named Mochi. Controversy Wolfychu is the most controversial person for her voice. Many speculating her voice is fake, and multiple users uploaded videos like Crizon, Socraturtles, etc. debating her voice. Later commentators like MangaKamencommentate their videos, and users like Nawnii uploaded videos proclaiming to stop discussing this issue. Appearance in Media * Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe * Burnout Storm Trivia * She is also apart of the storytime animators community, along with other animators such as Domics, Swoozie, and TheOdd1sOut. * On September 22, 2019, she revealed her face for the first official time on a drawing and in real life. * She is fluent in speaking and writing in Spanish. * She has made collaborations with many other animators, such as TheOdd1sOut, Katzun, and Stariaat. * Along with storytime videos, she also posts animatics and song covers. * She is a Pokemon and anime fan. * She likes tea and hates chips. * She is known for her high-pitched voice. She mentioned in some videos that her voice is naturally high, but it is theorized that Wolfy edits her voice so it sounds high, since in a video of her and Jordan inhaling helium when they start laughing a female's laugh can be heard which people have pointed out; sounds more like someone's regular voice then Wolfychu's high pitched one.